


Nine Gates

by Star_dancer54



Series: Dear god old stuff. Like, seriously old. [11]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Duo is the literal God of Death, Fusion - The Nine Gates, get your ancient tomes right, not the Devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-27
Updated: 2001-10-27
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_dancer54/pseuds/Star_dancer54
Summary: Odin glanced up from his scrutiny. "Eh? Oh, yea. J's got something for ya. He wants you to authenticate a new book he recently got.""Hn. What's its title?"Odin grinned. "The Nine Gates. Rumor has it there are three original copies. J doesn't think so."





	Nine Gates

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure if I should continue with this, but I wanted it out in the air before it started to fester. Blame the muses.

/Riiiiinnnnggggg/

A tanned hand came into view, knocking the alarmclock to the floor. A tousled brown mop of hair was visible as the sheet slid off of Heero Yuy's head, pooling in his lap. Heero rubbed his eyes then pulled the alarm clock towards him by its cord. He picked the clock up, then glared at it as the bright red numbers swam into focus.

9:29.

Heero yawned, then stumbled out of bed, heading in the general direction of the bathroom for his morning piss. When he finished, he tugged off his boxers and staggered into the shower. About five minutes later, a surprisingly awake Yuy came out of the bathroom, nude. He quickly dressed, then grabbed his knapsack and headed out the front door.

On to Odin's Rare Antique Bookstore.

~~~~~~~~~

Odin's was a little-known bookstore owned by a man named Odin Lowe. It was in a basement of a large building down an unnamed alley.

Heero slipped into the store, searching quickly for Odin. His sharp blue eyes scanned dusty bookshelves, musty books on old tables, and ancient hangings with pictures from old books. The bright eyes focused on Odin, an old man sitting at the register.

"Ah, Heero. I was wondering when you'd come in. Plasky was bitching you'd snuck off with his first edition of Grimm's Fae-" Odin paused as Heero deposited a worn, brown leather book on his desk. He studied the binding, and whistled. "Damn, Yuy. You're a sneaky sonovabitch." The surprisingly small book was well-tooled in gold with pale gold leaf-work, and was obviously ancient.

Heero smirked slightly, then pulled up his mask. "What's the next assignment?"

Odin glanced up from his scrutiny. "Eh? Oh, yea. J's got something for ya. He wants you to authenticate a new book he recently got."

"Hn. What's its title?"

Odin grinned. "The Nine Gates. Rumor has it there are three original copies. J doesn't think so."

"Why does he say that?"

"Damned if I know," the old man said, laughing slightly. "You know he's off his rocker since his ex G ran off with his copy of The Five Tales of Death. I guess he never recovered."

"Hn."

Odin's grin widened. "Aw, come on now. Don't tell me you haven't heard of that. It was talked about it for about a month after G left him."

Heero studied the papers Odin handed him, then put them in his knapsack. "Ryokai." He left the store with Odin cackling to himself over the fine book now in his possession.

~~~

End part 1


End file.
